Folding cartons of the type described above are for example used in the field of sales packages for mobile phones. Sales packages are generally put in master cartons and these master cartons are placed on pallets. In order to fit more pieces per pallet, it is important to make as small packages as possible.
The problem is that a sales package needs some sort of separator to separate the contents of the package, especially the mobile phone from its respective accessories, e.g. from the user guide, the charger and the battery. There are two types of separators known in the state of the art.
According to the first type the separators and corresponding compartments for the mobile phone, the user guide, the charger, the battery and the like are formed by trays. Such trays have several cavities, usually three or four, depending on the contents of the package. These cavities are separated by walls, which walls need space. Therefore, the problem when using trays is that relative large boxes are required. Another problem is that to form the final sales package, several parts of different materials, the box on one hand and the tray on the other hand, have to be fabricated which leads to relatively high production costs.
According to the second type of separators, the separators are part of folding cartons. Such folding cartons have the advantage of being relatively compact compared to boxes with trays. But the problem of existing folding cartons with folding carton separators for a mobile phone and the respective accessories, e.g. charger, battery, user guide and the like, is that they are relatively complex. When using such folding cartons, not only their fabrication is complex which leads to relatively high production costs, but also the opening action is difficult and time-consuming because of the complexity of the folding.